


Drunk In Love

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: They take a cab together.





	Drunk In Love

Scott opens the door to the cab when it arrives. “Ooo what a perfect gentleman,” drawls Tessa, and she gives a wobbly curtsy. “Get inside you drunk,” he says smirking at her drunken antics. As soon as he gets in himself, he’s immediately straddled. “No Tess-a,” he enunciates to the giggling girl on his lap. She leans in to kiss him but he dodges her and she gets his cheek instead. “Pleaseeee,” she whines and he grabs her hips in response, physically pulling her off his lap and putting her on the seat beside him. Before she can protest, he already has her seatbelt on her. He laughs as she struggles to take it off. “Why are you like this,” she says smacking his leg. “Where to sir,” asks the cab driver and Scott meets his eyes in the rearview mirror. “The Super 8 motel beside the homeless encampment please,” he says. “Ok, we will have fun,” says the cab driver and Scott swears he winks at him. He must be a little drunk too, he thinks.

He nearly jumps out of the car and Tessa yelps when the cab’s interior suddenly lights up with multicoloured lights and a blaring voice declares “WELCOME TO THE SEX CAB.” The cab driver turns to address them: “Welcome to the sex cab folks, yes it’s exactly as it sounds,” the man tosses Scott a paper bag full of condoms, “please sex safely and I promise to drive safely. Here, I’ll give you a little privacy.” He divides the front seats and the back with a pink flimsy curtain with the words _SEX CAB_ emblazoned on it in neon green.

He looks to Tessa still processing what just happened and she greets him with the biggest grin he’s ever seen in his life that it’s frightening. She fumbles with her seatbelt for a few seconds and laughs in delight when it’s off. “Give me that,” she demands, grabbing the paper bag easily out of his hands. “I want to feel _all_ of you,” she says before tossing the bag out the window. “Tessa!” he shouts and he grabs her arm. “Ok what the fuck man, we are getting out of here,” he says and moves to open the door. But they are thrown back when the driver steps on the accelerator hard, quickly merging the car into traffic. He throws back the curtain in frustration. “Hey man, let us out, _right now_ ,” he demands, adrenaline coursing through his body. The driver sticks his pierced tongue out in response and Scott sees him move his hand under his trousers. “Give me a show then,” the man says, leering at him. Tessa giggles. The driver quickly unzips his pants and moves the curtain back faster than Scott can react.

“Oh my god, this is sick, do you have cameras in here you sick fuck?” Scott says angrily, trying to force back the curtain. For some reason it won’t budge no matter how much strength he applies. “No I like listening to audio erotica and true crime podcasts, so I don’t need to see what’s happening, I got a good imagination. I just wanna hear,” the driver says and Scott sees suspicious shadow movements through the curtain.

Scott shakes his head in disbelief, how had such an amazing night ended up like this. Tessa moves to straddle him again but he blocks her. “Come on Tess, this guy is a fucking pervert,” he says reading the look in her eyes. His stomach drops when he realizes he left his phone at the motel. “Where’s your phone, god, we need to call the police.” Tessa smiles reaching into her bra to pull out her iPhone before tossing it out the window. “ _WHAT THE FUCK_ " he yells, and he grabs her shoulders, shaking her. She’s giggling uncontrollably seemingly amused at his panic. She moves suggestively closer to him again and he sighs in defeat. “Fine,” he says and he glares at the curtain when he hears the asshole driver whoop in joy.

Later when they arrive back at the motel, sticky and exhausted, Scott downloads Uber.


End file.
